


Purple Lilacs

by Fax_the_Tuxedo_Cat



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Awkward Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers, First Love, Fluff, Nohr | Conquest Route, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, follows their relationship through the game story, no child units
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fax_the_Tuxedo_Cat/pseuds/Fax_the_Tuxedo_Cat
Summary: Nothing brings people closer than a life or death battle. How Niles breaks his way into Corrin's window and her heart.





	1. Beginnings of a Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I love this ship and I finally decided to post something about it.

They weren’t very close at first. They didn’t know each other but they knew of each other. The most interaction they had in the beginning was perhaps a passing glance in a hallway or a brief word of small talk. It wasn’t until Corrin left the Northern Fortress that she had a conversation of substance with him. Then again, she was a princess and he was merely a retainer and former thief in the employment of her younger brother. Things remained this way until the battle of Cheve where they fought side by side against a team of wyvern riding rebels.  
Niles was always curious about the princess who was locked away in the Northern Fortress. He always accompanied his liege when he visited her, but he rarely ever saw her for himself. Outside of the fortress the only people who ever mentioned her were her siblings. She was treated like a treasure locked in a fortress and that made the thief in him excited.  
When Niles first joined her army, Corrin was wary of him. Even in her solitary fortress she had heard of his reputation. From what she had been told Niles was a carnal and depraved criminal with a glaring sadistic streak. When she finally had a chance to speak with him after the fighting the ice tribe she was surprised that he seemed more like a deviously playful retainer who was completely devoted to his liege. It was a pleasant surprise and it intrigued Corrin, she wondered how someone could achieve a reputation like that.  
Having dealt with and meeting many nobles throughout his service for Leo, Niles somewhat expected a princess who was kept in solitude with only servants to be cold and stuck up or shy and quiet. What he met instead was not a lonely princess but a fiery leader who was merciful and strong.  
This made his interest in Corrin increase tenfold.  
Nothing came of this mutual interest until they fought together at Cheve. There’s nothing that brings people together more than fighting for your lives side by side. The princess and the thief fighting together almost as if they had rehearsed it before. This synergy had them both seeing each other in a different light after the battle.  
In the fight at the Cyrkensian opera house Corrin and Niles once again fought side by side wanting to keep their momentum from the last battle. Once again, they fought effortlessly together, and it didn’t go unnoticed. After the fight Leo approached Niles and asked him about Corrin.  
Leo looked at his retainer carefully, “I see you fight well with my sister.”  
Niles shrugged, “It appears that way yes.”  
“Are you two romantically involved?”  
“Only when I visit her room in the cover of night to satisfy her.” Niles smirked on the last part.  
Leo looked mortified and paler than usual  
With a chuckle Niles eased his liege, “I’m joking my lord. I accompany her in battle not bed.”  
“For your sake I hope so.” After that Leo walked away with a huff and a backwards collar. While Niles laughed at his liege’s expense.  
***  
Corrin was gazing at the moon and sipping chamomile tea Jakob had prepared for her. It was a quiet night and almost too cold for her to be wearing her long nightgown. A peaceful night after a battle was always perfect for relaxing. She turned around to set her cup down and prepare for bed.  
“The moon does look quite beautiful tonight doesn’t princess?”  
Startled by the voice behind her Corrin turned around to see Niles entering her open window.

 


	2. Climbing in Windows and Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles asks Corrin to sit down.

Corrin was surprised by the sudden intrusion almost dropping her teacup. She heard Niles chuckling behind her. The princess turned to face the thief in her window.

“I ought to tell my brother about this right now.” Corrin said with a huff.

“Go ahead and tell him it makes no difference to me. If anything, I’m more worried about that butler of yours.”

The tension in Corrin’s body eased a bit and she finally put down her teacup before turning back to face Niles again. By the time she turned around the thief had made himself comfortable on her bed.

Corrin raised an eyebrow, “You lay there as if I welcomed you here in the first place.”

Niles shimmied further into the pillows on the princess’s bed. “Well you didn’t exactly stop me from coming in either.”

“Well why did you come in my window in the first place? Surely you’re not here to add me to your list of broken hearts and conquests.”

“I could never do such a thing to a princess. Why don’t you come sit on the bed and I’ll tell you?” Niles said patting a spot on the bed next to him.

The princess stood there wondering if she should actually sit down next to the thief. She must have taken a second too long because Niles decided to make the situation worse. He narrowed his visible eye and patted on his crotch. “Perhaps this spot is more to your liking then? Most people rather sit on me than next to me.”

Corrin grabbed a pillow out from underneath him and slammed it down on Niles’s face. “You’re obscene. Leave before I call Jakob on you.”

Niles scrambled off the bed and either winked or blinked at Corrin, she couldn’t tell.

“I’ll be back princess. I still haven’t accomplished what I came here for.”

Another pillow went flying at the thief before he finally jumped back out the window and into the night.

 

* * *

 

It was well into the afternoon before Corrin saw Niles again. He was sitting in a tree near the Records Hall. Corrin was still curious about the night before and decided to climb the tree and join the thief. Niles seemed amused watching the princess climb up to meet him.

“You know if people see us sitting in a tree they might have something to say about it.”

Corrin hauled herself onto the branch Niles was on and sat up. “People would already be talking if they knew where you were last night.”

“Oh yes they would. How scandalous that a thief like me was in the bed of a princess. Imagine the gossip in the army that would cause.”

“Imagine the look on Xander’s face if he heard such a thing.”

Niles chuckled. “He would have my head if he knew.”

“Well speaking of last night, why did you originally come to see me?”

The thief leaned against a smaller branch and looked off to the side. “Well to be honest for once I just wanted to get to know you a little more that’s all.”

Corrin looked at Niles with a raised eyebrow. “No ulterior motives?”

Niles sat up again “Princess you wound me. I would never do such a thing to you. Besides I thought we had been working together well in battle perhaps we could chat.”

“A friendly chat with a criminal who has a reputation built on ulterior motives?”

“Well when you put it like that it does sound more suspicious.”

“I’ll give you another chance. Come back again tonight, but please use the door this time. Perhaps I can have Jakob make you a cup of tea as well.”

“It’s a date then.”  Niles said before leaping down to the ground.

Corrin just sat in the tree dumbfounded. “A date?” She whispered to herself. It was hard to tell if the archer was serious about the prospect. A small part of her hoped he was. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am a slow writer. Thanks for reading and comments are appreciated!


	3. Conversation at the Dinner Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal siblings have dinner together

As the sun set and the stars came out Corrin could feel a nervousness in her chest grow. Something about the idea of having Niles in her quarters was causing her to fidget in her chair at dinner. The princess shook her leg and was constantly adjusting how she sat. It finally got to the point where Leo asked about it.   
“Corrin are you alright? You seem rather distracted.”  
The princess did her best to give a reassuring smile. “It’s nothing I just have a lot on my mind tonight is all.”   
Leo didn’t seem convinced but he didn’t pursue the subject further. Camilla however continued the conversation a short time later.   
“You know dearest Corrin you can’t hide a secret from your big sister forever.” Camilla paused to take another bite of her food. “Whoever is bothering you my dear just tell me who it is and I’ll send Beruka after him.”   
A slight blush appeared on Corrin’s cheeks. “H-him?”  
Camilla hit the table with her fist. “Aha! So it is some boy troubling you then. Don’t worry give me his name and he’ll never trouble you again.”   
“No it’s nothing like that. It’s well. I have to go.” Corrin said and quickly got up and left the table. She walked away as quickly as she could hoping no one would follow her.   
It wasn’t until Corrin had walked behind the mess hall that she finally stopped. Speaking into the night air she let her thoughts out.   
“Gods that probably made me seem even more suspicious. How did I let a little meeting get to me like that. I should go in and apologize to them. Yes I’ll go back before I make things worse.” Corrin turned to make her way back to the entrance of the mess hall when she was stopped by a familiar face.  
“Feeling alright princess?”  
Corrin looked at Niles and tried to seem as calm as possible. “I’m fine Niles thanks for asking.”  
“Are you sure? You looked redder than a tomato when you speed walked out of the mess hall.”  
The princess’s posture deflated a little. “I guess I can see why you’re not convinced then.”  
The thief gave Corrin a reassuring smile. “How about we go back to your quarters and drink that cup of tea you promised me. How does that sound?”   
Corrin returned his smile. “That sounds like a good idea.”   
Niles held out his hand and Corrin took it and he escorted her to the treehouse she called home.

...

  
Elise, Camilla, and Leo were still seated at the dinner table eating quietly.   
“Do you think Corrin is gonna come back?” Elise asked her siblings   
Leo responded with a shrug and Camilla continued to eat. More time passed and the siblings had finished their dinner but stayed seated together. They were waiting for one of them to address Corrin’s absence but none of the siblings were willing to start the conversation. It wasn’t until their table had been cleared and cleaned that Leo finally spoke up.   
“So are we going to address the elephant in the room?”   
Camilla leaned back in her chair. “About our dearest Corrin?”   
“Yes. I have a theory about where she may be.” Leo paused. “I believe she is with my retainer.”   
“Odin?” Elise asked.   
“No.”  
Camilla narrowed her eyes and sat back up with her arms crossed. “If Niles touches one hair on Corrin’s head I will take out his other eye.”  
Leo made eye contact with his older sister. “As much as I’d like to see that happen I still need him. Niles is still my retainer at the end of the day.”   
“Well that still doesn’t exempt him from anything in my eyes.” After that Camilla stood up and walked away.   
Leo and Elise sat at the table in silence. It wasn’t until Elise spoke up that things got less tense.  
“I think Niles is nice.”  
“Well you must not have talked to him much then.”   
“I’ve talked to him enough to know he’s nice. I don’t think he’d do anything to hurt Corrin.”  
Leo let out a sigh. “Elise I love how optimistic you are but none of us know what his intentions are.”  
“You don’t know if he’s even the one with Corrin either.”   
“You’re not wrong but the evidence is stacked against him.”  
Elise crossed her arms. “I still believe in him.” The young princess stood up and left before Leo could say anything else.  
Soon after Leo left the dining room himself. He wanted to know just were his sister and possibly his retainer had gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with updates and for reading!!


	4. A Chat in the Treehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin and Niles finally hang out.

Once again Corrin found herself with Niles in her room, but this time they were sitting at a table together sharing a kettle of tea and a plate of pastries. Corrin definitely felt better after what had happened with her siblings. It turned out Niles was actually a good conversationalist.  
“You know if Camilla knew what we were doing she’d have your head.” Corrin said.  
The thief laughed. “What makes you say that?”  
“Well before I left dinner she was saying she’d send her retainer after any boy who troubled me.”  
“In that case I do hope this doesn’t count as bothering you. Although I think my head would make a nice decoration on Camilla’s axe.”  
Corrin smiled and playfully swatted at Niles. “Oh don’t say that your head looks just fine on your body where it is .”   
“It’s not the only head of mine that looks nice.” Niles said it with a smirk   
The princess threw a pastry at the thief. “Watch yourself or I might just have to call Camilla.”   
The pair laughed and drank more of their tea. After that they continued to chat.   
They were interrupted by a knock at the door.   
Corrin cleared her throat. “Jakob is that you again?”   
“No.” Came the response. “It’s Leo, I wanted to see if you were alright.”   
“I’m fine. Thank you for asking.”  
“Well can I come in?”  
Niles responded for the princess. “Come right in.”  
Not even a second later Leo swung the door wide open.   
“Nice of you to join us my lord.” Niles said before sipping his cup of tea.   
Corrin was startled by her brother’s sudden entry. She knew if looks kill Niles would be dead on the spot. Time seemed stuck as the two royals glared at the thief. All Niles had to say was “Oops.” With a shrug of his shoulders.  
Leo approached the pair at the table. “Would either of you care to explain what’s happening here?”  
The princess was the one to answer his question. “Well I’m having tea with a friend what more do you need explained.”   
Leo looked at Niles and narrowed his eyes. “Explain how the two of you became friends in the first place.”   
Niles leaned on his chair. “Well it’s quite simple actually my lord.” The thief cleared his throat. “All I had to do was get into your dear sister’s bed and-“ Niles was cut short by the look Corrin was giving him.  
Leo looked like all the color had drained from his face. Corrin decided that Niles would only make the situation worse. The princess took her younger brother by the arm and led him outside.   
“Leo I know it looks and maybe sounds suspicious but I swear to you Niles is nothing but a friend.” Corrin signed “I understand if you don’t believe me but I swear to you it’s true.”  
Leo still seemed tense. “It’s not that I don’t believe you Corrin. It’s just that I don’t trust him.”  
“How could you not trust your own retainer?”  
“No it’s not him. It’s more his intentions that I don’t trust. I can’t know for sure he means to remain on friendly terms with you, even if you are my sister.”  
“Well brother just because you don’t trust him doesn’t mean I don’t have to as well. Please just leave us to our tea and do not tell our other siblings about this.”  
Leo raised an eyebrow. “Why don’t you want me to tell our siblings?”  
“Because I don’t know if they’ll react as calmly as you did.”   
“Fair enough. Your secret shall be safe with me.”  
Corrin hugged her brother. “Thank you Leo.”  
With that the two siblings said their goodbyes and Leo left to reassure their other siblings that Corrin was fine. The princess walked back into her quarters and decided to lay on her bed rather than sit with Niles again.   
“That must’ve been quite the talk out there princess.”  
Corrin didn’t get up. “That it was.”  
“Well are you going to come back to the table or are you done with your tea?”  
The princess still made no move to get up. “I think I’m done for now.”   
Niles stood up and started clearing the table. “I’ll help make things easier on your butler then.”  
“You don’t have to do that.”  
“I want to though.” Niles put the kettle and left over pastries on a tray Jakob had left for them. “I’ll be back princess.” The thief left the room with the tray leaving Corrin alone on her bed.  
A few minutes later Niles returned. He decided to sit next to Corrin on the bed.   
“Tell me princess what’s troubling you?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter and forgot it was finished already so here it is. Thanks for reading and commenting!!


	5. More Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles talks to Corrin and then Leo

Corrin let out a sigh, she vented her concerns about everything from leading an army to her siblings in Hoshido. “I just feel like I should remember people I’m related to you know? Plus the only one of them I look like is Takumi and he hates me!”

Niles just sat there on the bed and listened to what the princess had to say. It wasn’t until Corrin started asking herself if maybe she should get teacups with dragons on them that Niles interrupted her.

“Princess I know teacups that relate to your dragon abilities are important but I think you need to get some sleep now.” Niles said

Once again Corrin sighed. “You’re probably right I don’t know how long I’ve been rambling for. Sorry for talking your ear off Niles.”

The thief looked down at the princess on the bed and made eye contact with her. “There’s no need to apologize for letting out your concerns, besides I was happy to listen princess.”

Corrin smiled up at the thief. They stayed motionless on the bed just looking at each other for a moment before Niles stood up off the bed.

“I should let you get to sleep.” Niles said stepping away from the bed.

“Thank you for everything tonight. I really appreciate it.” Corrin said

“No problem princess I was happy to help a friend in need. Also I’ll make sure to go out the door, I’ll look less suspicious that way.”

“Yes that’d be smart.”

“Goodnight, princess.”

“Goodnight, Niles.”

The princess finished getting ready for bed and fell asleep soundly after the thief left. She was happy about the way things went.

***

Niles made his way towards his quarters, a tent not much larger than a bathtub. It was a small space but more importantly it was his space. The thief laid down on his bedroll and started to settle in for the night. Only seconds into Niles getting comfortable there was a voice outside the tent.

“Niles can you come to my quarters please? We need to talk.” It was Leo

“One moment unless you want me to come out half naked.”

“I’ll wait.” With that Leo walked away.

Niles shuffled out of his tent and towards his liege’s tent. Leo had something more akin to a small home than a tent. It was large enough to fit a portion of Leo’s favorite books and tomes separate from his main living quarters. When Niles walked in he saw Leo out of his armor with battle plans and maps strewn about a large table where he was seated.

“Long night Lord Leo?”

“Extremely”

“Would you care to talk about it?”

“No, I want to talk about something else.”

The thief had a feeling he knew where this was going.

“Take a seat Niles.” Leo motioned to a chair opposite his at the messy table.

“I take it this is about your sister.”

“That is exactly it. Why were you in her room earlier? I doubt it was to discuss battle strategy at that hour.”

Niles leaned over the table and got close to Leo. “Would you like all the juicy details milord?”

Leo moved away from Niles a bit and cleared his throat. “I would prefer the non-detailed version of events please.”

“Well I promised her I would have tea with her and so I did.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes.”

“Somehow that makes you seem more suspicious. Tea? At that hour?”

“It was chamomile to be exact milord.”

Leo stood up and walked in a small circle with is hand on his chin. Niles just watched his liege make a few laps before speaking up. “Can I help you?”

The prince stopped circling and looked at his retainer. “Was it really only tea?”

“Well we had some lovely pastries as well.”

“No plans to sleep with my sister?”

“Only if she wants to sleep with me.”

Leo’s eyes widened at his retainer.

“I’m joking lord Leo. I respect her too much to let her do that.”

The thief just sat there and waited to see what his liege had to say.

“That is all then. Although I will keep a close eye on you and my sister.”

Niles just shook his head and got up. “Goodnight lord Leo.” Then he made his way back to his own tent.

Once the thief was settled once more in his bed roll he started to reflect on his conversations with the prince and princess. It was true that Niles had an interest in Corrin, but he couldn’t quite place it. He felt that she was too perfect and above his level for anything romantic, yet that conclusion didn’t satisfy him. The thief wracked his brain until he eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update but an update nonetheless. Thanks for reading and comments are appreciated!


	6. The Black Pillar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin follows Azura into a lake after having trouble sleeping.

In the middle of the night Corrin was jolted awake by a nightmare about previous battles. The princess made attempts to sleep but was plagued by images of death and the sounds of screams everytime she closed her eyes. Before long the dark edges of the horizon started to turn light as the first signs of the sun appeared. Corrin realized sleep was hopeless at this point and decided to take a walk to try and clear her head before the day really began.

                On this walk Corrin had found Azura by a lake singing and began to walk towards her. As Corrin approached Azura walked further into the lake until she was submerged completely at which point the princess ran into the water after Azura. This led the pair into a world of floating islands and enemies. It was in this world that they found Gunter and a way to defeat Garon. The only catch was that none of them could speak of the realm and the information Azura revealed to them. It was difficult but Corrin was willing to adhere to those terms.

                When the group returned to the castle everyone was relived to see the two princesses safe and unharmed, they were also amazed to see Gunter alive and well. Not long after arriving back safe and sound Felicia arrived too and was happy to see both Corrin and Gunter again. After everyone had welcomed Gunter back Jakob went to check on Corrin in her private quarters.

                Corrin was just sitting by her window staring out at the castle courtyard with a blank expression on her face when Jakob entered the room.

                “Lady Corrin are you feeling alright?”

The princess snapped back to the present and finally realized her butler had come in the room.

“Oh hello Jakob, have you been standing there for very long?”

“No.”

“Well what brings you here?”

Jakob steps further into the room. “I wanted to make sure you were feeling fine, after all you were missing for a few hours only to reappear with someone we thought to be dead.”

“I see how that might be concerning, but I assure you I’m fine.”

“Milady I am not convinced.”

Corrin let out a sigh. “I was afraid you’d say that. I just have a lot on my mind is all.”

“I am here to listen to anything you need to say.”

“I apricate that Jakob but I’m afraid it’s something I can’t tell anyone.”

Jakob nodded. “I understand but do not hesitate to confide in me should that be necessary.”

“Thank you Jakob. You really are one hell of a butler you know that?”

The butler chuckled. “You flatter me Lady Corrin. I am simply being the best butler I can be.”

                Their conversation was cut short by a knock on Corrin’s door frame. The pair looked to see Gunter standing in the doorway. Once noticed the elder knight stepped into the room.

“It feels good to see the two of you again and having a laugh together no less.”

The princess walked towards Gunter and stood on her tip toes to lean on his shoulder. “What brings you here Gunter? I thought you’d still be catching up with everyone in camp.”

“I was but I came to see how you were doing.”

Corrin stopped trying to lean on Gunter and simply looked up at him. “I’m just reflecting on the events of the morning and of the past few days.”

Gunter nodded. “I see. I have yet to be informed on what the army is doing and what we plan to do next.”

The princess put her hand on her chin. “I’m sure Jakob could catch you up, but I also don’t know what we’re doing next.”

Jakob looked at his liege to give a suggestion. “Perhaps we need to consult your brother or even the king.”

Corrin’s eyes snapped open. “We should probably tell Garon that Gunter is not actually dead.”

The butler nodded. “That would be ideal yes.”

Gunter simply nodded in agreement.

“Jakob tell my siblings to meet me in the mess hall because we have to pay a visit to the king. Gunter come with me so we can wait for them.”

Both of Corrin’s retainers nodded and carried out her orders. It wasn’t long before the princess and her present siblings along with their retainers were all together in the mess hall. Once assembled Corrin led Camilla, Leo, Elise, and their retainers to talk to King Garon. The king welcomed Gunter back before telling the royals what he wanted the army to accomplish next. He tasked Corrin with leading the army she had into Hoshido by sea to surprise the opposing army. After giving the siblings their orders the king told them he would return to his castle and monitor them from there. The meeting was brief, but it was enough.

The siblings returned to their castle in the deep realms and relayed the king’s orders to everyone. Corrin’s army began to make preparations for their departure the next morning. The smithy and armory were abuzz with activity and Leo had the best tacticians in the army gathered at a table to draw up plans. It would be no small task to have everyone ready to set sail on such short notice, but they were going to make it happen.

Corrin finally caught a moment to relax in her quarters. She laid on her bed still in her armor simply taking the time to close her eyes and rest. It was hard to say if anyone would be getting proper rest that night. The quiet was interrupted by the sound of shuffling from Corrin’s window followed by a thud. Corrin didn’t even have to look up to see what the source of the noise was.

“Hope I’m not intruding on anything, princess.” Niles said as he walked towards the bed.

The princess propped herself up on her elbows to see what the thief planned to do. He proceeded to sit on Corrin’s table cross-legged and just tilted his head to the side and looked at the princess.

Corrin raised an eyebrow. “Can I help you?”

“I just came to see how you were doing.”

The princess sat up fully now. “Did someone send you to check on me?”

“Well I was already on my way to see you when lord Leo asked me to see how you were.”

“As you can see I’m just resting before going out and helping preparations again.”

“Well aren’t you the one leading us tomorrow? I think you need to rest as much as you can. I’d hate to have an army being led by someone half asleep.”

Corrin nodded. “That is a fair point, but I’d hate to just relax while everyone else is busy.”

Niles hopped off the table and made his way to sit next to the princess on the bed.

“If you’re so keen on returning to camp then would you at least rest a bit longer?”

The princess nodded. “I think I can manage that.”

Satisfied by Corrin’s response Niles got off the bed and walked back towards the window to make his way back, but before he could take his leave Corrin stopped him.

“Niles you don’t have to leave so suddenly. In fact, I think having your company for a few minutes might do me good.”

“If that’s what you wish princess then so be it.” Niles said as he walked back to the bed to sit down.

The princess laid on her bed while her brother’s retainer simply sat and enjoyed the silence. It was going to be a long night of work for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little hard to write because the corresponding chapter in the game is a little strange to work into fanfiction. If you've played the game then you know a lot of important story elements take place in the chapter so I had a lot of ground to cover in one chapter.   
> Anyway thanks for reading and don't be afraid to comment!!   
> (also come yell at me to write on twitter @saint_fanta)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and don't be afraid to comment!!


End file.
